galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CL-9239
"This is what I fight for, and what many of us want." CL-9239 or "Trox" was a Clone Trooper Lieutenant in the Grand Army of the Republic and for Trox Squad. Trox was a trooper who was the best as a clone but his gifts weren't seen by his Jedi general. His general was a great person but could not see how Trox wanted to be another rank then just lieutenant. After that he was promoted to sergeant as he joined Golden Squad. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Trox was born,bred and trained on the rainy and stormy planet of Kamino. Trox was trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. Trox was trained in the use of heavy combat weapons and the use of light combat weapons, also hand to hand combat, as well as armed combat he was trained by the book. After he finished his training he joined Trox Squad. After that he joined Golden Squad. Trox Squad After leaving Kamino, Trox joined "Trox Squad" in which he thought was a little strange as it shared the same name with him. But Trox was sent to desk duty for the first few battles of the Clone Wars, as he was injured and couldn't do much during that time. After those few battles he missed, Trox showed his skill on the battle field as he was the best shooter. But he was ignored by the Jedi General of Trox squad. Trox Squad was later the most famous Squad in all of the Republic after the 501st Legion. Trox later quit the Trox Squad and went on hiatus. Trox Squad started losing members left and right. Golden Squad While he was still on hiatus from the Grand Army, Trox made a stand and held an interview with Costin Jr. "Listen, Captain. I've seen you in action, and you are great. Can you fit one more in?" "I'd be happy to fit you in as we lost firepower clones from a battle. I accept your offer. Sergeant Trox." "Thank you sir.. Wait.. Did you say Sergeant? Because what and how?" "I did. I also saw you in action. Better then most. Welcome to Golden Squad." Trox saluted and walked away. Trox repainted his armour blue and shaved his head the way he had it before, he re-tattooed his tattoo and shaved his beard. Trox was very happy and now he had the rank he always wanted. Death During Order 66 During a mission with "Hunter Battalion" a unit of clone group Golden Squad that fought with the Jedi and the only unit to do so. Trox was leading the mission with a Jedi Knight who was secretive even to his own face to his men, nicknamed "Boss" by his men. Trox received "Order 66" and was told by Palpatine "Receive this order and send it across the galaxy.." "It'll be done my lord." Trox turned his comlink off and went to his helmet com. "This is CL-9239 Execute Order 66" Trox then said "Be careful." Trox hung up communications and went to face "Boss" Trox loaded his weapon and said "Sir get out of here! Clone Order 66.." Trox held up his weapon and tried to fire but "Boss" knew what was happening and stabbed Trox in the gut with his Lightsaber. Trox died instantly. He was later found and was buried by imperial forces who thought he was brave to do such a thing. Category:Clones